The present invention relates to a glass plate substitute film, and a display device.
Conventionally, glass plates have been employed as a flat panel display, a front plate for display devices of portable terminals and the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-209695). Such glass plates are provided for the purpose of, e.g., enhancing the strength of the front face side of display panels.
However, glass plates are generally fragile, and thus are likely to be broken when impact is applied thereon. In particular, reduction in thickness is strongly demanded for display devices and the like, and glass plates having a reduced thickness to meet such demands are even more likely to be broken. Therefore, when a glass plate is used as the front plate as described above, a protection film is frequently attached on the surface of the front plate in order to prevent the breakage. In addition, glass plates are inferior in handleability since they are comparatively heavy in weight.